1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system including slot machines and a game control method.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,941 and U.S. Patent application publication No. 2004/110558, the conventional slot machine includes a slot machine which executes a free game or a bonus game which has a higher possibility for becoming advantageous to a player than the basic game, in addition to the basic game. The free game or the bonus game is one of the second games. In the second game, a probability for a specific combination associated with a prize becomes high as a special symbol is displayed, or a payout in the case of realizing the specific combination associated with a prize is set to be greater, in the disclosed slot machine, for example. In this way, in the second game, an attractive game different from the basic game is executed, so that the player can have a great expectation to the second game.
In the other disclosed slot machine, a prize value that can be obtained by the player in the second game is displayed to the player prior to the second game, so as to strongly arouse the player's interest.
In such conventional slot machines, some contributions can be made in terms of arousing the player's interest by using the second game, but this is done within the casing of the same slot machine.